This invention relates to suitcases. More particularly, the instant invention relates to improved details of construction for a foldable suitcase including discrete packing compartments and provided with means for suspending garments therein.
Conventional foldable suitcases are commonly employed for the exclusive purpose of suspending garments therein such as suits, dresses and like garments which would otherwise crease, wrinkle or the like if folded and packed into conventional luggage. These conventional foldable cases do not usually include provision for packing large quantities of folded items therein. To the extent that they are adapted to carry even small quantities of folded items, the suitcase is usually provided with a zippered pocket formed between the external suitcase fabric and an interior liner. Alternatively, it has been known to separately fabricate an add-on compartment which may be connected to the suitcase to form a composite unit adapted to carry folded as well as suspended garments or like articles.
However, none of these prior constructions provide an integral, relatively inexpensive unit in which garments may be hung and folded, as desired, with due attention given to the nature of the article. Prior units have been provided with a single access means for which to gain access into the interior of the suitcase. The instant suitcase construction makes provision for access into the discrete packing compartments, as well as providing access to the interior of the suitcase for suspending or removing suspended garments therefrom.